Amanda Orabelle
Amanda "Mandy" Orabelle is 2015 introduced and an all-around character created by Kayjay1025. She is daughter of the temple girl or the princess who married the prince in "The Little Mermaid". In destiny conflict, she is on the Roybel Side, that is because at the moment she doesn't know what she wants to do. Character Personality Bubbly, bouncy, and clumsy Amanda has a happy girl personality. She loves peace and just love! She has a sense of adventure and hope, she can be a social butterfly. She is a optimist and she wants to sail the ocean befriending every creature in the way of her ship. She is cheerful and she is friendly. At times, she can be frighted easily and she doesn't enjoy judging people, she doesn't do this because she just wants to be friends with everyone. She can't live with herself, if she harmed a single living thing. She believes in all opinions, but can trust others to easily, which leads to her heart breaking often there is many people who likes to toy with young princesses like her. She is not fairy shy, but that doesn't care. On the outside it looks like she doesn't care what others think, but on the inside it hurts her deeply. She is fairy smart, due to being sent away for her education. She is a natural dreamer, and dreams about some of the strangest things. She gets along with almost everyone she meets, and is a slight air head. She has a positive attitude, and is fairy true and loyal. Amanda however is air headed, she doesn't do that well in school, but that really doesn't seem to bother her, some even call her "Dumb', but that seems to bother her. Amanda also she pretty childish she doesn't mean to, but it happens sometimes. Appearance She has wavy, golden brown hair, pretty blue eyes and she has peach skin tone. She is also normal height for her age. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes... The Little Mermaid How Amanda Comes in... In another nearby kingdom, a prince and princess get married and have a baby that they named Amanda. Then, Amanda was chosen to be the next temple girl/princess so, starting at a fairy young age her mother and father sent her away to be educated at the kingdom of Acre, (The kingdom where "The Little Mermaid" took place) Relationships Family Her mother is a Queen and her Father is a King, she is also a only child Friends Her BFFA is Lunette Ocean, a mermaid that she knew since she was a little girl and Warren Soldier, a loyal guard. She is also friends with Seabrina Mermaid, another mermaid. Pet She has a dog named Amelia Romance She has no crushes, but many boys have crushes on her Outfits Coming Soon... School Schedule '''1st Period: '''Ge-orge-fairy '''2nd Period: '''Princesslogy '''3rd Period: '''Experimental Fairy Math '''4th Period: '''Debate '''5th Period: '''Muse-ic Class '''6th Period: '''Wooing 101 Trivia * Her birthday is July 2nd * Her favorite food is Gummy Worms Quotes Notes * She is part of the fanfic "The Love of a Mermaid" * Her surname is Orabelle because it means "Beauiful Shoreline" Gallery Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Kayjay1025's OCs Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Characters